


Te Necesito

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consuelo yatumeentiendes (?), Corazones rotos, Fic para Dracu, Lime, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso era. <br/>Era, precisamente, esa boca la culpable. Tan culpable como su dueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Necesito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraculaN666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/gifts).



> Mi querida Dra-chan, como te había prometido hace unos meses, escribí algo de estos dos por y para ti. Ya sabes, la idea se instaló en mi cerebro a causa de esos audios eternos de wpp, que son los mejores. Con hace unos meses, literalmente, son meses, porque era para tu cumpleaños del año pasado y una serie de extraños eventos no me dejaron subirlo. Pero ya no podía esperar más xD  
> Que sepas que te adoro, y aunque tengamos varios fandoms vetados en nuestras conversaciones, en los que coincidimos lo compensan todo. ¡Ya dominaremos el mundo con mucho Haikyuu y Sterek! Muajajajaja.  
> Mis mejores deseos para ti, que se te adora y extraña un montón.  
> Ojalá te guste este pequeño regalito, bastante MUY atrasado. Pero que ha llegado al fin.

**TE NECESITO**

 

 

 

Su mente intentaba rememorar el momento exacto donde todo aquello se había desatado. Lo intentaba, de verdad que estaba poniendo todo su maldito empeño; pero es que esa boca lo estaba haciendo gemir, y no de frustración, sino de placer, puro y líquido placer.

Eso era, era precisamente esa boca la culpable, tan culpable como su dueño. Y es que Izuki Shun tenía una lengua bastante inquieta, eso lo estaba comprobando. Ese chico había usado esa boca para decir aquella frase que lo desataría todo. Por primera vez, el chico había dicho algo de forma normal, sin juego de palabras, y eso era lo que había terminado por hundir a Hyuga.

Porque sí, que estaba hundido, y hasta el cuello, o la base del pene, que se escondía entre los labios del chico con _ojo de águila_.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan jodidamente bien? ¿Acaso él ya tenía experiencia en ello? Si no era así, Hyuga le aplaudía a su instinto, o quizás lo facilitaba el hecho de que ambos eran hombres. Como también, de que al Capitán de Seirin jamás le hubiesen hecho una mamada antes.

Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba con esos cabellos negros entre las piernas, sólo podía concentrarse en el sube y baja de ese rostro, en cómo Izuki ahuecaba las mejillas para hacerlo jadear más fuerte, sube y baja, sube y baja. Tan aliente, suave, como esa lengua que se detenía justo en la punta, masajeando especialmente el orificio en medio de la cabeza.

Entre el placer, Hyuga comenzaba a rememorar, sin querer, los hechos de esa tarde. Cuando Riko y Teppei le contaron al equipo que habían retomado su relación amorosa. Sí, la chica que le gustaba, volvía con su ex novio, el cual no le agradaba, precisamente por eso.

Aunque pocos en el equipo sabían que habían mantenido una relación antes, Hyuga siempre lo tuvo muy presente.

Aun así los felicitó, porque Riko realmente era importante para él y porque jamás le desearía algo malo, aunque ello le rompiera el corazón.

Así mismo, esa tarde, llegó hasta la casa de Izuki, su mejor amigo, para conversar y distraerse, porque él lo sabía todo. Lo había recibido con un estúpido juego de palabras, Hyuga sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba, a un amigo que lo distrajera con su palabrería.

Entonces, ¿cómo…? Ah, sí. Porque Hyuga dijo: _“quizás lo que ella necesita, es a un chico con un Corazón de Hierro”._ Había intentado sonar divertido, soltando una risita nasal que resultó bastante penosa. No se menospreciaba, pero pensar que él no era lo que Riko necesitaba (y quería) era lo que le carcomía por dentro.

En ese instante, Izuki se inclinó para besarlo, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionando suave. Una, dos, tres veces; hasta que se separó y clavó sus ojos de color negro en los suyos, y Hyuga pudo jurar que jamás le parecieron tan hermosos. Y ahí fue cuando Izuki habló: _“puede que no lo tengas, pero eres Capitán, sólo eso se necesita para saber lo fuerte que eres”_.

El que se inclinó esa vez para besar, fue Hyuga.

En aquel momento no supo si era porque tenía el corazón roto, por las palabras de Izuki, o por lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir: que él era importante para ese chico.

Aquel beso se había intensificado, a tal magnitud, que habían terminado así. Con Izuki haciéndole una felación mientras se masturbaba. Era demasiado, demasiado caliente, demasiado sexy, porque Hyuga se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba cuando Izuki fruncía el ceño ante el toque de su propia mano, gimiendo sobre su miembro, haciéndolo vibrar dentro de su boca y orillándolo al orgasmo.

— Izuki… Izuki… —repitió el chico con los anteojos resbalando por el puente de su nariz debido al sudor.

Los ojos negros del otro se fijaron en los suyos y succionó incluso más fuerte, arrancando no solo aquel gemido gutural, sino que todo el orgasmo de Hyuga, que inundó su boca hasta incitarlo a tragar. Así lo hizo, sintiendo el calor en su garganta, y en su mano, porque había acabado entre todo el calor, con el roce de su masturbación y, por supuesto, con la expresión de Hyuga mientras se corría.

Hyuga relajó los dedos que apretujaban el cabello de Izuki, y con la respiración agitada, se volvieron a mirar. Vio a Izuki alzarse lentamente, como un felino, apoyando sus manos a cada lado en el sillón, juntando la punta de sus narices con un toque juguetón, y Hyuga sabía que lo iba a besar.

_Y lo quería._

Recibió su lengua entre sus labios, chupándola, enredándose con ella, sintiendo su propio sabor contra el paladar. El beso era profundo, pero lento, se sentían, por fin, a conciencia, con los retazos de placer dándole paso a la razón.

Terminó con Izuki sentado a horcajadas sobre él y apretó su cintura cuando fue consciente de ello. Se sentía nervioso de nuevo, ansioso. Hyuga no podía describir el torbellino que se había desatado en su interior. Sólo sentir. Sentir el calor, la confusión y el ansia por aquello. Le había gustado besar a Izuki, mucho. También había disfrutado lo que le acababa de hacer.

—Quizás Riko no te necesite, Hyuga, pero yo sí. No sabes cuánto.

Ahí estaba. Izuki siempre sabía lo que pensaba, porque Hyuga siempre le decía lo que sentía, lo conocía demasiado bien, confiaba en él a un nivel que por fin cobraba sentido. Lo abrazó con fuerza a pesar de que estaban pegajosos, a pesar de no saber con exactitud qué era lo que sentía por el otro chico.

—Yo también, Izuki. Yo también.

_Esa era toda la verdad._

Se necesitaban el uno al otro, en ese momento y siempre. Y ahora Hyuga se daría la oportunidad de descubrir aquello, porque él no haría nada de lo que se arrepintiera después. Por ello, no lo había detenido en ningún momento.

¿Quizás siempre quiso aquello? Puede ser.

Y ahora, podría tomarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá te haya gustado querida, la verdad es que soy malísima con los juegos de palabras (hasta Ari intentó ayudarme xD) así que entretuve su boca con otra cosa…  
> Prometo que este año seré puntual y no lo dejaré en carpetas escondidas del mundo :v  
> Saludos y muchos dulces~


End file.
